No Matter How I Look At It, It's My Weapon's Fault I'm Not Popular!
by Gabrhil
Summary: AU-ish. In Remnant, there exists Hunters who are sworn to protect the innocent, keep the peace, and maintain order. For years, these warriors train to refine their skills to perform their duty to the fullest extent of their abilities. This is the tale of a young Huntress-in-training...an unpopular Huntress-in-training...whose really doesn't matter.
1. Because My Weapon is Useless, I'll Gripe

**Was working on the other thing I'm writing, got writer's block, and then this sort of materialized. Tomoko is just a really fun character to play with. I have no idea where I'm going with this, and I'm not too sure if I'm even going to continue this. Oh well, not like anyone's gonna read this anyway. **

* * *

In the world of Remnant, there are great warriors, known as Hunters, that fight off the monsters of Grimm and keep the peace among humans. Through years of training and the utilization of their custom weapons, the very extension of their souls, Hunters and Huntresses are among the most respected men and women in the world.

And then there's me, Tomoko Kuroki, age: fifteen, Huntress-in-training at Signal Academy, and stuck so far down the barrel its amazing I even have a rank. Damn regulations meant to make every child feel important with the rewarding of mediocrity. They're just patronizing us by saying "you tried." And for the record, I wouldn't suck so much if I could just figure out how my weapon works! No matter how I look at it, it's this damn thing's fault I'm not popular!

On paper, Wings of Sorrow (Registered as Wings of Chaos, but sorrow is all this thing ever brings me) is practically an apocalypse gun. A set of dual-rifles that shoot hyper-beams that will wreck whatever I aim at while scorching the crap out of anything around it. All the benefits of a machine gun and a flamethrower in just one shot. In melee-mode, they become some kind of laser tonfas or something, I don't know, I was thinking more about how badass it was to fire two hyper-beams at once. But in reality, you could never tell they were meant to be dual-wielded because I can never freaking separate them! Instead of two monster rifles I have one giant paperweight, and that's only the first thing on my long list of grievances. I can't pull the trigger to fire them...er...it because it's stuck on safety and I just can't find the damn safety. Why the hell did I even put a safety on this thing!? In what possible scenario would this thing ever go off on accident!? I probably shouldn't tempt fate like that; it never ends well for me. But since I can't even separate my rifles, I can't activate their melee-mode. So, again, giant-ass paperweight with bayonets duct-taped to the barrels. No, seriously, that's how I fixed my "no melee-mode" problem. I attached bayonets to it with duct-tape. So most people think that I have a really sharp battering ram, which is really all this thing can be used for.

You know what? I should be glad Wings of Sorrow doesn't work. The kickback from those two rifles firing at once would probably not only kill me, but push my small frame halfway across the continent. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have focused so much on the aesthetics of it and worked a little more on functionality. And in hind sight, maybe I have gone with something more stealthy to go with my semblence, Fade. No, its not total invisibility, god forbid I get anything that cool. I can make myself disappear, which is convenient, but only in dark places, which is not-so-convenient. And how well I can blend in with shadows is relative to how dark it is. Basically, the less you can see the more transparent I become. Useful if I'm playing hide-and-seek with faunus kids at night. Otherwise, I'd might as well hide behind a sign saying "I'm not here." Um...N-not that I've actually done anything like that before.

They say that our weapons are extensions ourselves. I try not to think about that too much because its just too damn depressing to think that this huge cumberance says anything about me. Is that what I am? Just nothing but dead-weight? Is that why one want to associate with me? There I go thinking about it again. I want to call bullshit on it so bad too, I just want to toss her for something that actually works, but damn it I just can't bring myself abandon Wings of Sorrow like that. Just like everyone else, I built her from scratch but no one else had the ideas I had. I put my heart and soul into building her. It would just feel so wrong to just dump her. I remember the day I built her I thought to myself, if I saw one more goddamn sword I was going to unleash hell with the pull of a trigger. The most creative thing I saw aside from Wings (or rather what Wings was meant to be) was this giant scythe that used a sniper rifle for a base.

Hey, now that I think about it, the girl who built that scythe...What was her name? Lindsey? Rossy? Ruby. Ruby Rose! She got accepted and moved up to Beacon not too long ago after she tried to stop a Dust shop robbery or something. Since the year started, all I've heard about was how she was some sort of prodigy who advanced two years early. I'll bet she's real popular over there, being the youngest Huntresses accepted at Beacon. Really popular... Holy crap, that gives me an idea! I just have to catch some attention by proving what a badass huntress I am already! I just need to get...my weapon...to...work...Crap!


	2. I'll Master Hand-To-Hand Combat

Loneliness is an odd paradox. You don't go out because you don't have any friends, but you don't have any friends because you don't go out. I spend most of my time in my room surfing the web, playing games, reading comics, and all while working on Wings of Sorrow. I guess the reason I choose to live at home rather than take up a dorm is because having family around makes me feel a little less lonely. Even if I don't spend a lot of time with them. Right now there's some movie playing on the T.V. It's just cheesy as all hell, but its just too easy to make fun of. I can see the zipper on those Beowolf costumes. The fight scenes are pretty cool, though. Its pretty neat how this guy is fighting Grimm with his bare hands and—Holy crap, did he just kill that Ursa with a chair? This is so badass! Uh...right, so story kinda sucks but the action is pretty entertaining. But there's no way you could actually kill Grimm with your bare hands like that... Right?

They teach hand-to-hand combat at Signal, but the advanced stuff is mostly for students training to be cops or soldiers. Knowing how to sweep the leg doesn't quite help you when there's a giant scorpion stinger coming down on you. Then again, I've seen a few Hunters with close-range weapons like shot-gauntlets, elbow-axe pistols, and even laser-feet stiletto-boots that go with martial art based fighting styles. But this guy in the movie is killing monsters by throwing his aura into them and making their heads explode (And the effects for that are just so bad). I've heard about stuff like that, but they're just myths and exaggerations, right?

Ah, screw it. I still can't find the damn safety. Guess it wouldn't hurt checking out those advanced classes. Of course, my grades in basic weren't very good, so I might have some trouble there. Wait a minute, I don't need to take the classes. I have the internet at my disposal!

_Internet_

I spent six hours watching videos and reading about "Aura Force." With enough practice, I can use my aura to pull things towards me or push them away, and even manipulate the weak-minded and heighten my reflexes. I saw a video of an Aura Force master take out take on his whole class and take out each attacker just by pointing at them. It was so cool, but that's too much for now. At this point, I need to start small. I'll start by pulling the game controller my way. Reaching my hand out, I try to use my aura to reel it in. Just need to concentrate...

"Hey, Tomoko."

Damn! Stupid little brother barging in here and breaking my concentration! "Don't you know how to knock!?"

"Do you?"

Well played, Tomoki. Well played. "Whaddya want?"

"What happened to the sports drinks in the fridge?"

"I drank them."

"All of them!?"

"I was thirsty."

"Some of those were for my friends!"

I can see him turning red, so I focus my aura and wave my hand at him. "You are not mad."

"What? No, I'm pretty mad right now."

Let's try that again. "No, you're not. You forgive me...And want give me 100 lien."

"The hell are you doing?"

"I'm learning how to use Aura Force. If I can concentrate my aura, I can make you think what I want you to."

There's an awkward pause before he asks "Aura what?"

"It's this ancient style of martial arts that allows you to project your aura and knock people out just by looking at them."

After another pause, he sighs and walks into my room. "I need to show you something." he says as he walks into my room and gets on my computer. He pulls up a video and tells me to watch it.

It's that Force master guy I've been watching. It looks like he's gonna take on this prize-fighter. Damn, almost feel sorry for the prize-fighter, 'cause he is gonna...tackle the Aura Force dude and beat the crap out of him while he's down...

"I'm sorry I had to show you that." Tomoki says as he leaves.

I'm just stunned. My mouth is hanging wide open in disbelief. I wasted six hours of my life listening to that guy's crap only to watch him go down like a punk. What a gyp!

_ Grappling_

Advanced hand-to-hand is separated into two different courses: grappling and striking. The former being stuff like throws and joint-locks while the former is punches and kicks. Fortunately for me, these classes are more like extra-curricular activities and anyone is welcome to join at anytime.

Of course, the drawback to taking the grappling classes is that it requires a uniform. They say the gi is necessary because its traditional, and because there are a lot of techniques that require taking advantage of the gi. I feel so embarrassed because the smallest size they have is still too big for me. B-but there are mostly guys here, and guys find this sort of thing cute, right?

"This is Guard-position." my instructor tells me with his thick accent.

"O-oh...Ok-...okay." I answer quietly. This feels so weird! He has his legs wrapped around my waist while I'm sitting up over him. I know I shouldn't, but how can I not read into this?

"This...Offense position." he explains.

I nod my head to agree, but I'm still sort of confused. I'm on top, but he's got the upper-hand? How's that supposed to work?

"Submissions. Cross-collar..."

I can feel his hands sneaking to their way to the back of my head. Then once he's got a hold of my collar, he brings me close to him and I'm left breathless. No really, I can't breath! He's not only choking me with my own jacket, he's crushing my windpipe! I frantically tap his shoulder to signal my surrender, and he lets go. He waits for me to regain my posture and my breath before he goes on to the next submission.

"Kimura."

He pulls me in again by my lapel while grabbing my wrist. Once I'm close to him, he reaches his arm over and under mine and grabs the wrist of his other hand. The next thing I know, I'm flattened out, face-down on the mat, and it feels like my arm is about to be ripped off. From his back, this man had put me into a shoulder lock! Taptaptap!

"Arm-bar." he says after I re-establish my base.

Arm-bar? From this position? I remember in basic, we they taught us how to throw someone leading up to an arm-bar. Although, I never did get it right. The shoulder-lock was surprising, but how in the hell are you going to get an–Oh god! I don't know how he did it, but now I'm the one on my back, and my arm is between his legs. And it feels like he's going to break it in half! Taptaptap!

"Triangle."

At this point, I don't even want to know what kind of crazy trick this old fart has up his sleeve. I space out for one second, and suddenly I find my head and my arm between his thighs. I'm practically suffocating now. Taptaptap!

For the next ten minutes, he has me practicing all of this on him. He tries to walk me through each submission, but I can't really focus. It's really hard to concentrate when you literally have a man wrapped around your legs.

"Bom trabalho." he says to me before standing up. He then claps his hands and shout out, "Spar!" to the rest of the class. As he walked off to observe the rest of the class, he points to someone and signals him to sit in front of me. I guess he's my sparring part—Hello~...

The guy who takes a seat in front of me is really cute. And he's about to get up on me... Put his hands all over me...I don't know how to feel about this!

A bell goes off. I wonder what that means—Oh god! As soon as the bell rings, my partner immediately tackles me to the mat and tries to hold me down. What do I do, what do I do? Guard position! It's not working! I don't know how he did it, but somehow he found his way to my side and is keeping me pinned! I keep struggling to try and get him off, but the more I do the more it tires me out. The next thing I know, he's putting me in an arm-bar from the other side!

"Tap, tap, tap!"

He releases his hold and waits for me to sit back up. After a few deep breaths, I sit back up and he offers me a handshake. I nervously reach out to take it, and soon after he tackles me again. What the hell!? As I try to close my Guard up, I notice a timer hooked up to the wall. Three minutes!? I have to go three more minutes of this crap!? He passes my guard again and sits up on my stomach. Again, I squirm around to get him off me only to gas out. This time I tap out from a cross collar choke.

I sit up, we shake hands, and it goes on again and again until the timer finally goes off. Oh, thank god! My partner shakes my hand and says, "Good roll," before leaving me, and then someone else sits in front of me. Wait, what? I have to do this for another...how long was it, five? Five minutes!? That was only five minutes!? And we have another three rounds to go!? Oh my god, what did I get myself into?

_ Striking_

My body...is trying to die. Four three-minute rounds on the heavy bags didn't sound like a lot at first, but after just the first one; my breath was short, my arms were like noodles, and my fingers felt broken. What was the point of these gloves!? Warm-up!? That was just our warm-up!? Just kill me now! Put me out of my misery before my heart explodes!

The apparel for striking is much looser than grappling. Although no one stops you from wearing a gi, most people wear a tank top and shorts. As long as we wear these boxing gloves and something that allows for movement, there's no complaint from the instructor.

Apparently, there was some truth to that stupid movie. Most of the moves they practice here are the same ones I learned in basic; jab, straight, hook punches, and front, round, and side-kicks. But the instructor is going on about how to use aura to protect ourselves when we hit something, like the padding in these gloves, and the more focus it on our striking point we can hit with more impact and conserve more energy. I guess it makes sense. Explains the hell out of how some weapons I've seen work, but there's still no way you can blow a giant Grimm's head off just by pushing into it.

Speaking of which, it looks like we're practicing kicks today. The instructor tells us to partner up; there's an odd number of attendance, so he's working with me. He tells us not to use our aura at all because the harder we can hit without it makes it more effective when we do use it and for the sake of our partner's safety. The exercise is that one of us kicks our partner while the other backs away to the other side of the room and then the target moves forward while the attacker kicks and moves back. First, we go back and forth with round kicks, front kicks, then finish with sides before we switch out. The instructor demonstrates on me. I'm wearing a belly pad, so it shouldn't hurt that ba-

Gah, son of a bitch! That was all him and no aura!? My entire torso is numb! Is this guy even human!? The next kick knocks the breath out of me. Then his side-kick sends me flying to the other end of the room. I'm not exaggerating. One second the kick knocks me off my feet, the next I'm sitting against the wall on the other side of the room and my head is spinning!

"Are you alright?" the instructor asks.

My hand shakes like crazy, but I manage to give him an "okay" signal. It's a lie, though! I'm not okay at all!

_Overview_

Okay so to hell with Aura Force, to hell with striking,...might stick around with the grappling. But all in all, screw all that noise. Wings of Sorrow might not work, but at least I can still bludgeon things to death with her. And I'm sure that by now, carrying this two-ton paperweight everywhere has built some really powerful leg muscles.

As I walked out of the school to make my way home, I noticed something odd. There was a small Nevermore, no bigger than an ordinary pigeon, perched near the entrance. It almost seemed like it was waiting for someone. Weird because Grimm don't come near areas with heavy human populations. Not alone anyway, especially if they're small harmless like... Wait a minute...Its not cawing like a regular Nevermore, its honking... And it's looking right at me.

"You!" I know that bird! It's had it out for me for the longest time!

Its a common idea that Grimm are all evil viscous aggressive dumb monsters. They're all evil and viscous alright, but they're not all dumb and aggressive. No, some of them are cunning and malicious. Especially this one. I know that he specifically targets me, constantly mocking and patronizing me! His name is...

"SPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS!"

"Oh hell. Kuroki found that bird again."

"I'LL BURN YOU ALL JUST TO GET THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**AN: I have a weird headcannon that if she tried, Tomoko could be a beast at BJJ and Copoeira. The hardest part about this was coming up with B.S. martial arts in a fantasy world. If you come up with bull, you have to come up with logic to conteract it, so now you have my headcannon on how Ren's fighting style works. Swear to god, Monty, if you put any Jedi in Volume 2... **


	3. I'll Chase After My White Whale

**AN: Line breaks means POV switch.**

* * *

"SPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGS! Why can't I quit you!?"

Where it came from, what it's doing here, or why I even named it Spriggs is beyond me. But for as long as I can remember, this bird and I have had it out for each other. In fact, I remember when I built Wings of Sorrow I thought about how I would be able to waste an entire forest and how that one little bird wouldn't be too much trouble. Oh my god, Spriggs jinxed me in the shop! That little winged weasel! If I could find the safety on Wings I could wreck the whole school and Spriggs wouldn't be a problem, but there's not enough time for that. I need working weapons now!

A custodian is in front of the armory entrance. When he sees me coming, he tells me, "Hey, students aren't allowed in the armory after school-"

"Side-kick!" I'm not in the mood to listen right now. I call out my attack as a feint then go for a round kick to the knee and then bash him in the head with the butt of Wings of Sorrow when he leans forward to grab his hurt joint. Guess that striking class was good for something after all. After knocking him out, walking into the armory is a breeze.

My counselor keeps telling me I have social anxiety and that I should try to slowly make real friends instead of trying so hard to gain instant popularity through crazy stunts that will inevitably backfire, and forget about hunting Spriggs because I go into this state he describes as "losing it." I don't need friends to help me overcome some imaginary disorder; I just need to kill Spriggs. And for that, I need this mini-gun, and this rocket launcher. And maybe this flames thrower...And that rail-gun. What about this sniper rifle? No, that didn't work out too well last time. Ooh, crossbow? Hell yes. Glaive? Why not? Now the real question is: how the hell am I going to carry all this crap? Damn it, I have this dilemma every time.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy..._

Ren and Nora of Team JNPR sat in their usual spot at the dining hall across from the members of Team RWBY. While Blake seemingly kept her attention on the book she read, Yang and Ruby focused on Nora slowly waving her hand in front of a very agitated Weiss.

"You will give me your pudding." the red-head said to the heiress.

"Don't do it, Weiss." Ren said.

"Stay strong, Weiss." Ruby encouraged.

"You will give-"

"Here!" Weiss cried slamming her pudding cup onto Nora's tray. "Take it!"

Blake pulled a stopwatch from underneath the table. "Twelve seconds."

"Boom!" Yang cried while her younger sister groaned in disappointment, "I win again, lil' sis!"

"Aw, Weiss, you couldn't hold out for just three more seconds?"

She glanced at her team leader with an angry sneer. What she wanted to say would be improper for someone of her status, but that didn't keep her from expressing herself with an angry snarl.

"I told you it would work." Nora bragged to her teammate.

"It wasn't Aura Force, Nora. You just got on her nerves."

Jaune slowly staggered over to take his spot with his team. He plopped into his chair and fell face-down on the table with a loud agonized moan.

"Leg day?" Yang asked.

"Leg day." he answered. "Is Weiss okay?

"She's just trying to find her happy place." Ruby answered.

"Balloons..." Weiss quietly sang to herself, "Mother F'n Balloons..."

* * *

I decided to just take the mini-gun. These little skirmishes with Spriggs usual take place in the woods, and I'd rather not burn them down with the flamethrower...again. The problem with heavy weapons, though is...well, they're freaking heavy. Having two dormant buster rifles on my back weighs me down enough; I can't exactly pull off any acrobatics while carrying a machine-gun designed to be mounted on small vehicles. Hell, my arms are probably fueled by pure rage and adrenaline right now, and I'm still having trouble keeping this damn thing up. However, with a fire-rate of 200 high-caliber rounds per minute (and this glaive) who needs somersaults?

I think I've driven him deep enough into the forest. He stays perched on a tree ahead and just stares at me. I've got you know, you son of a bitch. Time to unleash hell! I hold down the trigger of my machine-gun and let the bullets fly. If you're wondering why I didn't ditch Wings, its because this gun weighs more than I do. If I didn't have the extra weight holding me down the fire-rate and recoil would knock me over. I'd rather not be stuck underneath a huge machine-gun with several white-hot barrels...again. The kick pushes me back, I can see my shoes making skid marks in the dirt, but my rifles are just enough to keep my feet on the ground. It's an empowering feeling: shredding everything that stands before you with a giant gun. I can't help but make a weird noise as I do it. I really have to work on my evil laugh.

I go ahead and drop the gun once as soon as I realize I'm out of ammo. God, my arms feel like noodles, but there's nothing but splinters, leaves, and dust in my way. I got him, I finally got him! This is the greatest feeling in the world: achieving a goal you've worked so hard to achieve and finally-

...Something just fell on my head. Is...Is this bird poop? I look up to see...No...Goddamn it, no! Spriggs, how did you survive!? And how are you floating like that!?

The bird looks down at me and gives me that taunting honk of his. Gah! No! Must. Get. Spriggs! What do I have left? The glaive! I forward roll, pop the disc-like device holstered to my sleeve, grip the bladed ring, aim throw it at my enemy. Bird flies off and avoids my attack like he was anticipating it, but I hear a loud snap as the glaive flies off. Oh crap, did I just hit a trip wire? Did I just spring a trap? Oh crap, that was one of my old Spriggs traps!

The next thing I know, I'm hoisted into the air and I found myself crammed in a tightly shut net and suspended above the ground. Why did I ever think this would work on a small bird? And just how the hell did I even set this up? Trip wire in the air equals net from the ground being hung up? Man, it really was a long time since I made this. I can't find a way out from in here. Guess I'm gonna have to wait for someone to find me...Up here...In the woods. This might take a while.

_Honk! Honk!_

Shut up, Spriggs.

* * *

"I think you're being a little melodramatic with your training, boss." Ren said to Jaune.

"Well, I think you're being a little gay with that pink strip in your hair!"Jaune threw his hand over his mouth. A harsh silence fell on their table as both teams stared at him. "I am so sorry, Ren."

"Jaune, you know I'd follow you to Hell and back, but...Ow. That cuts really really deep, man."

"Is everything alright, Jaune?" Ruby asked her fellow commander.

"He's been really moody since he started training with Pyrrha." Nora answered.

"Again, I am really sorry."

"He's just trying to deal with the grief of feeling emasculated by the rather harsh coaching of a female trainer he finds attractive. Right now, he's on stage two."

"That is...probably the most I've ever heard you talk, Blake." Jaune said, "Er...Stage two of what?"

The faunus girl set her book down and explained, "There are five stages one must go through, when dealing with grief. Stage one being denial..."

* * *

This is unreal. That bird did not outsmart me again! This has got to be some kind of joke, or a fluke. I mean, how the hell was I supposed to know I had an old trap out here? I'm sure the trip-wire thing sounded good at the time.

* * *

"Stage two is anger..."

* * *

"Damn it!" I scream aloud flailing. I will ruin this net with my anger! "Damn it! Damn it! Damnit Damnit Damnit! Damn! Damn! Damn!"

* * *

"Three: bargaining..."

* * *

I would do anything to find a way to finally get this bird! I would do anything to find out how to use these giant paperweights! Anything!...You know, anything short of celibacy. I mean, that's the reason I signed up for the whole Huntress deal anyway: slayin' monsters and scorin' bitches.

* * *

"Depression..."

* * *

"Oh god, I'm the worst Huntress ever! I can't even catch a little bird! Hell, I can't even design a working weapon, how am I going to fight real monsters?"

I don't know how long I've been up here or how long I've been crying, but I just don't care anymore. I just want to go home. Who knows, maybe if I bawl long enough, someone will think a small child is in trouble and find me.

* * *

"And finally, acceptance."

* * *

Maybe I'm just not cut out for this. Maybe I'm just one of those people who is just doomed to fade into obscurity no matter what I do. I mean, my semblence is sucks and is still symbolic of that. I can't figure out how to use a weapon that I created with my heart and soul. Maybe killing Spriggs isn't the answer. Maybe I should just...Wait, is that...? Glaive! You came back!

* * *

"Of course, many people tend to repeat the cycle a few times before they get over that last step."

* * *

The glaive works like a boomerang with razor-sharp blades sticking out of it. Toss it, and it comes back...eventually. Upon return, the glaive cuts my net down and I fall...pretty ungracefully to the ground. I un-strap Wings of Sorrow so I can get up. The glaive coming back was a sign. Yeah, it had to be a sign that I'm on the right track. I have to do something. I have to officially declare war on that damned Nevermore (again).

"You win this battle, Spriggs, but the war is not over. I will continue to hunt you down, and I will chase you to the ends of the earth until I have finally defeated you once and for all! I will roast you to a golden brown, eat your cooked corpse, and defecate on the grave that I'll have marked for you just so I can defecate on it! Mark my words, Spriggs, mark my words!"

* * *

"You think I'll get over it by the time break starts?" Juane asked Blake. "I really don't want to go home when I'm like this."

"You'll be fine." Weiss answered. "Knowing the stages will help you cope." The heiress crossed her arms and sat back. She noticed that her team leader seemed a bit down. "Ruby, are you okay?"

"Huh? No, I'm okay. It's just...I don't know, for some reason, that reminded me of this girl I knew back at Signal. She didn't have many...I don't think she had any friends. She was always by herself looking so lonely. The only time she was really active is when she obsessively chased this little Nevermore around. I kinda wanted to talk to her, but I never knew how to approach her and, well, I got moved up here to Beacon. I just feel awful because I can remember the name she gave that bird, but not her's. She gave it the weirdest name. Oh well, maybe I'll see her during the break."

"What did she call it?" Jaune asked.

"She called it Spriggs."

* * *

**More AN: I now realize that writing fanfic is a little harder to write than original works because with fanfics, you are working within limits and expectations someone else set up rather than ones you made up yourself. With that said, I wonder whether I made Tomoko a little too psychotic in this.**


	4. I'll Pass the Mic Over

I find it ironic that my counselor is also my P.T. instructor. It just seems weird that the same woman conditioning a class of kids to survive war-zones and harsh wildernesses to combat monsters violent criminals, and enemy troops is also same person we have to confess our feelings to whenever we have a problem.

"You have to understand that Mr. Lopez does a lot of important jobs at this school, including maintenance of the building as well as keeping the armory safe." Says Ogino, my counselor/trainer. "Now what do you say to Mr. Lopez?"

I roll my eyes away from him to avoid eye-contact and my apology comes out as a stuttering whimper. "I-I'm...I'm s-sorry...s-sir."

"Whatever." he replies leaving the office. "I don't get paid enough for this..." God, that monotone voice of his creeps me out. I wonder if that guy's even human. He sounds like some sort of robot.

"Listen Tomoko," Ongino says to me, "every week you get yourself into some kind of trouble. If it isn't because some kind get-popular-quick scheme to garner attention backfired on you then it's got something to do with that little bird. I keep telling you: you have to make real friends and train to fight real monsters rather than spending all your time alone hoping for something to magically pull you out of your slump."

"That's all I want to do, you batty old hag! All I want is to make friends, but what I want more is to prove that I can be a great—at least just a competent—huntress! If I can just get that bird, that tiny little bird, that's enough for me to know that I'm not useless! That I can actually do accomplish something without it blowing up in my face!" That's what I want to say, but what comes out of my mouth is, "Y-yes...Yes, ma'am. I'm...I'm sorry."

Ogino just looks back at me with her arms crossed. "Is that all?" she asks.

No. "Yes."

"Get to class, and try not to do anything stupid. I can only hope not, but I'll probably see you here next week."

Maybe I should have been more open to her. But to be fair, that was the same woman who screamed at a boy because the color yellow made him sad. But then again, that was during P.T. It's still pretty hard to open up to that kind of person. Oh well, just power through these next two days, Tomoko. Holiday break is just over the horizon. Just a whole week without school, without Spriggs, just me, the web, my games, and my stories. Nothing can ruin this.

* * *

I still can't get over how amazing the view is from up here. I'm also excited to see my dad and my friends at Signal again. Man, do I have some stories to tell. It's too bad the rest of my team wasn't on board with me and Yang. Weiss has a private transport to take her home and Blake...Blake actually stayed behind at Beacon. I wonder if she even has a family or a home to go to. Wow, that got really depressing. I feel sad now.

But my sister isn't my only friend on board. There's also-...

_Ualgh! Blehgh!_

...Jaune.

I look away from the window to talk to the first person I met at Beacon. Okay, more like the third person I met but definitely the first one I got along with. "You okay over there, Jaune?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he answers weakly, "I'm fine. Brought my own vomit-sack. Plus I didn't eat anything today, so there's not much fuel for the fire."

"Just as long as you don't throw up on my shoe again." Yang joked. "So, anyone else on your team here?"

"Ren and Nora are staying at Beacon. Who knows what those two are up to?"

Huh. For some reason, the first thing I think of is those two having an intense pillow fight. I don't know about Ren, but Nora definitely seems like the kind to throw the first cushion just for the heck of it. I don't know what Yang's thinking, but it's giving her this weird grin and and making her chuckle—Oh god, I know what she's thinking! Ew, gross gross gross!

"Hey Ruby, are you okay?" Jaune asks, "Your face just got really red all of a sudden."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! Just fine!" I gotta change the subject, quick! "S-so...uh...W-what about Pyrrah? How's your training with her been?"

He shudders before he answers me, "It's been...Let's just say I think I know what Hell is like. That woman is a sadist."

"Maybe you're just not used to that kind of intensity." Yang said. "Just give it some time. You'll get used to it eventually."

"I just can't imagine Pyrrah being like that." I tell him, "She's just so nice, especially to you."

"I know, its weird. But when she's in training-mode, she becomes a completely different person. And a lot of her methods are kinda...unorthodox."

"Whaddya mean?"

* * *

"Pyrrah, please! I don't wanna do this anymore!" Jaune begged as he stood over his fallen rivals.

The red-headed warrior ignored the sobbing pleas of her disciple as she victoriously raised his hand, wrapped up and soaked with the blood of his many foes of that night, into the air.

"Is there no one else!?" Pyrrah called out to the patrons of the pub. "Is there anyone else!? Is there no one else!?"

* * *

I don't know how to respond to that. And judging by the look on Yang's face, neither does she.

"I mean, on the plus side, her training has made me a lot stronger. When I first walked into Beacon, I could barely run half a lap around the school. Now I can do it with a full-grown bull over my shoulders."

My sister and I answer with more awkward silence.

"She has me running around the school while carrying a baby calf every morning. Every day, over my shoulders as he grows up. We named him Milo."

"Huh..." Yang said flatly. She was taking mental notes. I'll bet she's wondering where we would even get a calf. "But where would we even get a baby cow?"

Called it.

* * *

**AN: Felt like this was a good place to stop because I ran out of ideas but I can easily pick up from here when I get one. This story is doing much better than the other one I'm working on. I don't know how to feel about that.**


	5. I'll Make a New Friend

Three days since break started. Three days wasted on playing games and watching random stuff of the internet. Holy crap, I think I'm getting bored of doing the same old thing all alone! I've only got four days—wait, Saturdays and Sundays don't count. I have those off anyway—two days! I must seize the day! I must do...something. Damn, back to the loneliness paradox again. Can't call my friend Yuu to do anything, since she's out of town to see family. I can go out on my own, though, right? I mean, I see people all the time just walking around by themselves. Th-there's nothing awkward about that...Is there? But where do I go?

I could go to the arcade. Guys like girls who play games, right? No, just seems weird to be there alone. The mall? I hate the freakin' mall. The arcade's the only good thing about the mall. I could just go out to get something to eat. Then I can go to the bookstore afterword and maybe pick up some new comics or a manual for the model rifle I used for Wings' base. Perhaps then I can find the damn safety!

* * *

Ah, the bookstore. This was one of my favorite places to hang out back in the Signal days. Too bad none of my friends could come with me, but that's okay. Even though I enjoy company, I'm perfectly fine being on my own for a while. Either way, I'm here to find something on the rifle I used for Crescent Rose.

Wait a tick, that girl over there, is that..? I don't remember a whole lot of short girls, but I do remember someone with a pair of sweet buster rifles. And if what she's got draped over and strapped to her back is what I think it is...

* * *

Are you freaking serious? This place still doesn't have the next volume of that story? Oh well, there's always this series. I've been wanting to check this out for a while-...Is...Is that...Oh my god, it's that scythe prodigy. What is she doing...Holidays...right. What do we even celebrate this week anyway?

* * *

Maybe I should talk to her. What do I say, though? How do I even approach her? We did go to the same school. I don't even remember her name, though. That's going to be so awkward!

* * *

God, what was her name again? She's become a celebrity at Signal after she left and I still, have trouble remembering her name. I'm gonna wing it and say Judy. Should I talk to her? But what do I say? A complete nobody walking up to the famous Ruby Rose. That's her name!

* * *

Shouldn't be that hard. Just casually walk up to her and say "hi". And then... What comes after "hi?"

* * *

We're in the same store, we have to share some similar interests. Oh crap, she's coming over here. What do now?

* * *

Okay, Ruby. Just say "hi" and then wing it from there. You're good at winging it. 3...2...1...

* * *

Screw it. Just say "hi," Tomoko. 3...2...1...

* * *

_"Hi."_

_"Hi."_

* * *

This isn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. This is twenty times as painful!

* * *

This moment reminds me of something I learned in grappling class. I think it was called a bow-and-arrow choke; your opponent pulls you by your lapel and your leg at once, forcing your back to arc while your collar closes in on your throat. Right now, its like I'm in that hold and whatever's got me is just going to keep pulling until I literally break.

* * *

Introduction's always the hardest part. After that, we wound up talking for hours over coffee outside. Turns out, Tomoko and I share a lot of similar interests. She's really quiet, but she's not too hard to converse with. She's also actually pretty nice, too.

* * *

Is this bitch serious? She remembers Spriggs' name, but she couldn't bother to remember mine? Well she knows it now, so at least there's that. She's also really easy to talk to. We share a lot in common. I'm more into graphic novels and she reads actual books, but Ruby and I both enjoy a good story. Our taste in music is pretty similar, and we both love weapons. Of course, the difference is that her's actually works while mine is...I don't need to repeat myself.

* * *

I could barely hold my excitement when she told me about her Buster Rifles, and even squealed when she showed them to me.

"Those are twin XXXG-00W0 buster rifles combined into a single unit!" I exclaimed as she held them up to me. "The same base model Melville Ahab used for his _Pequod _harpoon when he hunted big game just one can take out a whole wave of enemies but you have two them combined into a single but separable unit I heard that if you can manage to do that the system link between the two sister rifles can charge a single shot that could equate to a MAC round what kind of melee did you fit for it Ahab fashioned his with an extendable stock and switch blade so he could use it as a spear in close-quarters but good luck trying to get that close..."

* * *

What the hell is this slut saying? No seriously, she lost me at Ahab. She might as well be speaking another language backwards in Pig-Latin with a stutter!

"Um...R-Ruby?"

"Anything that so much as gets caught up in its vapor trail is gonna get some nasty burns..."

"Ruby?"

"Fun fact: most people think that these weapons are 'hyper-beam' rifles..."

"Ruby."

"...but the shots just give off so much energy that the vapor trail glows making it look like a huge beam of light-"

"Ruby!" I'm so frustrated that I have to raise my voice. But at least it gets her to shut up for at least one second. Ugh, this is going to be one embarrassing confession. Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut and let her run hers. "I-I've...I've never fired this thing..."

"Oh...Well, my uncle is a teacher at Signal. If I talk to him, maybe we can go to the range sometime this week and we can-"

"N-no, I mean...I...I can't figure out how. The safety's on and I just can't find it."

"Oh. Well, can I see it?"

"Huh?"

"Do you mind if I see Wings of Sorrow? Just for a little bit."

She must be out of her damn mind! My weapon might be useless, but it's still as much a part of me as the hands that built it! If this bitch thinks I'm just going to hand it over-

"I'll...let you see Crescent Rose...if you want."

* * *

I think just making that offer caused me physical pain. I'm pretty reluctant to go through with it. After all, Crescent Rose is my baby and I don't like anyone touching her. I don't even let Yang touch her. I'm sure Tomoko feels the same way about Wings of Sorrow, but trading just seems like the only way I can help her solve her problem with it. Plus, combinable dual buster rifles, I just have to check this thing out!

The look on her face as she looks away and holds her weapon tight. I can tell she's thinking this over as much as I am. Guess if I really want to see that god-cannon, I have to take out my own weapon.

"It's okay, darling." I say to Crescent Rose as I caress her caringly. "It'll only be for a moment."

* * *

Our hands quake as we hand each other our weapons. She cringes as I take her gun, and I as she takes mine. Wow, this is so cool. To think this little thing, no bigger than a briefcase, unfolds into a giant scythe sniper rifle. A sniper scythe. I wonder how you activate it. At least the safety is easier to find on hers than mine. There are three notches on it: S, G, M. S obviously means safe. If I flip it to G—whoa! The little briefcase unfolds into a short-barreled rifle. I guess if I flip it to M, it'll fully extend.

"Here's you're problem," Ruby says, "there are two safeties for each gun, and they're both facing each other on the sides each unit connects. You can't find the safety because it's inside the rifle. Kinda."

Wait, what? I'm starting to remember; I took a right-handed and a left-handed rifle. The safety-lock is usually on the side where the thumb would rest, and those sides happen to be the ones that con...nect...ed. Damn, do I feel stupid.

"And all you have to do to separate them, is just..." She pulls a secondary trigger embedded in the grip behind the primary. Oh yeah, forgot I installed that. Wait, how did I forget? The only reason I made it to where they combined was for portability. Damn, I've been trying to figure this thing out for two years and then this chick comes along and figures it out in a few seconds.

"You really are a prodigy." Crap, was that out loud?

* * *

Prodigy? "Oh, well, I...I wouldn't call myself a prodigy. That implies I was born with skill. I was total trash before my Uncle took me under his wing." I reply with an embarrassed laugh. I look back at her and see this sad, kind of envious, look in her eyes.

"W-well, you did get moved up ahead two years. That says something about your skill." Ouch, that kind of stung. Now I do feel bad.

"I'll be honest with you, Tomoko. I jumped at the chance to go to Beacon, but...after everything I've been through, there are a lot of times where I don't think I'm ready for any of it. My uncle always said that we all move at our own pace, and so long as we stick to our paths, we'll eventually find what we're looking for. You have a really powerful weapon here. Don't give up now. I really do think you can be a great huntress."

Her words make me crack a tiny smile. Yeah, I've heard cheesy speeches like that before. In my stories, my shows, but no one has had ever actually said anything like that to me before. Maybe this is a chance to start anew. A chance to-...You!

* * *

Was it something I said? All of a sudden, she just got this blank look on her face. And yet, she's staring at something above my head. What is she-

_Honk! Honk!_

Tomoko screams some gibberish before unfolding Crescent Rose's blade and planting it into the ground. Then, before she starts shooting, she yells, "I'll kill you!" and starts popping rounds above my head! Both scared and angry, I hit the dirt, but I'm also kind of impressed. The very few people I've ever let use my scythe—even Uncle Qrow—never knew to use the blade as a pod before while in scythe-mode.

* * *

God the fire-rate on this thing is slow, but I can tell by the recoil that these rounds do some serious damage. Just have to lead Spriggs, put a bead on him, and then-

"Just what in the world do you think you're doing!?"

Damn it, she broke that concentration! That girl's voice just ranges from extremely cute to horrifyingly annoying. Right now, its annoying. Guess I better answer. "I don't think, I do. And I'm finishing this fight." I respond coldly as I chamber another round.

"What fight!? All you're doing is causing a panic!"

I point up at Spriggs flying away. As he does so, he honks again like he's trying to mock me. Again! That accursed noise just fills me with so much rage, I feel compelled to follow that feathered son of a bitch. I only sprint for like three seconds before Ruby just appears, out of freaking nowhere, right in front of me shooting me this angry look.

"Look I know the deal and what we agreed to," I tell her, "and I assure you that I will give you back your weapon. Right after I kill Spriggs."

"Okay, look Tomoko. We'll trade back, and then we'll come up with a game-plan later to get your bird. Just put Crescent Rose down, before someone gets hurt."

"Yeah, well...I guess you're right. Maybe I should—Holy crap, is that Tom Swift!?"

"Where!?" Ruby violently turned to the direction I pointed at, which gives me the chance to rush to that dark alleyway over there. Finally, Fade is useful for something! JUst gotta hide out here until I have the chance to follow Spriggs again. Sayonora, sucker!

* * *

Wait a minute, who the heck is Tom Swift? Where the heck did she go? What the-...Oh my god, bitch just took my scythe!

* * *

**AN: Finally got an idea full of literary references of books I haven't read. It's a lot easier to write for Tomoko in first person, since like 95-98% of her dialouge is in her head anyway. Not sure if I'm hitting Ruby too well, though. **


	6. I'll Fight My Way Out

The woods, Spriggs always has to lead me into the woods. But I've got that little bastard now. Just have to get a bead on him—Son of a bitch! An explosion knocks me back, and in front of me is this steaming crater. Where did that even come from?

I turn around to find Ruby standing on a tree branch with one of Wings' halves smoking. She jumps down in front of me and gives me a furious look.

"Oh, hi Ruby. You're not still upset over me bailing with your weapon, are you?" She just keeps giving me that angry glare. "I was gonna give it back." More tense silence. "How did you even find me?"

"There's more to being a huntress than just fighting monsters." she replied. She snaps the rifles back together and holds up a large silver bullet casing. "I'm not the best tracker, but you left so many 'breadcrumbs' that a brain-dead dog with a stuffed nose could follow your trail."

Wow, she's really mad. You know how when someone is mad, they'll yell at you but if they're pissed—and I mean _pissed—_they speak really softly? "I'm sorry, okay!?" What else am I supposed to say? "I really didn't mean to steal your weapon. Besides, you've still got mine as collateral."

"That's still no excuse to just take off like that, Tomoko!" she snaps back. Okay, so I may have screwed up pretty bad. I'll admit it.

"I know, and I have every intent to give Crescent Rose back to you. You know, right after I killed Spriggs."

"What's your deal with that thing anyway?"

"It killed my mother."

Ruby narrows her eyes at me. She clearly isn't buying it. "Really? That tiny little thing killed your mother?"

"Okay, maybe not killed. More like said some pretty foul things about. You know how ravens can mimic speech, and a Nevermore is basically an evil raven? I don't know if it just repeated some dirty language it heard or if it can consciously make those insults, but I'm not ready to rule out the latter."

"It's a bird! You take a pellet gun, take aim, and shoot!"

"You think I'd be here if it was that simple!? Two years, I've been chasing Spriggs! I've used rockets, flamethrowers, machine guns, hell I'd call in a missile strike if I could! In fact, I build Wings of Sorrow with the idea of being a hand-held missile strike!"

"All because that thing insulted you!?"

"I'd strike the sun if it insulted me!"

"Well if that's the case, then maybe you're just not meant to be a huntress!"

That furious gaze just keeps burning into my soul. I swear I can see the sins of my past flashing by the more she makes eye-contact with me. I've never had this feeling before. I think...I think it might be guilt.

"You know what? Maybe you're right." I reply, "I mean, look at me: under height, underweight, no real talent or ambition, and I'm just really bad at making friends. Hell, I thought I made one today, until I blew it. Just like everything else I do! Maybe I should just give up everything!"

Ruby's eyes go from vengeful to sympathetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just a little irritated right now, what with you stealing my most valued possession to go after a rat with wings."

"Look, just let me finish what I came here to do. I've got him right where I want him! He's just sitting there, perching, watching, waiting...Oh crap."

"Oh crap? What do you mean, 'oh crap?'"

"The damn thing set a trap for us!"

"A trap?" she dismissively laughs. "Okay, Tomoko. Explain what kind of elaborate scheme that little Nevermore cooked up for us."

"I don't know. It could be anything. Usually how this works is I get so caught up in my rampage, he lures me into some kind of setting he can use against me. It can range from anything to some old traps left by other hunters lying around out here, my own gear, or just the environment itself—Oh my god, how deep in the woods are we!?"

"We're pretty deep. The part where people reported a pack of...Beowolves...running around...Oh crap."

As the realization dawns on us both, said pack of Beowolves come out from behind the trees and surrounds us. I don't believe it. It's like they were waiting for us. Did. he...No way. It's smart, but there's no way Spriggs is smart enough to arrange an ambush. Right?

_ Honk! Honk!_

He honks and flies off as the monsters howl. God, I hate that bird.

"Was this worth it?" Ruby asks irately.

"Hold on." I point Crescent Rose up. I don't even need to look up, Spriggs is right above me, I can just feel it. From hell's heart, I fire at thee...with an empty gun. I must have run out of ammo right before Ruby showed up. I feel something land on my head before Spriggs honks again. He just crapped on me again, didn't he? Just have to have the last laugh, don't you?

"Tomoko." Ruby says.

"Y-yeah?"

"If we get out of this, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Had to be the one day I decide not to bring any spare mags. I can still use Crescent Rose's scythe. The problem is that most of my moves rely on the recoil of its rifle component. If there were maybe two or three enemies, it wouldn't be much of a problem. There are nine Beowolves drooling over us and preping to tear the flesh from our bones.

I have to think fast. There are two of us and there are two buster rifles. If we divide and conquer, we can take care of these monsters quickly. But she also has my scythe and twin weapons usually work best together.

Tomoko tells me that she's been hunting that bird for two years, so I doubt her skill. Let her keep the scythe or give her a rifle. Their both too dangerous for me to trust her with them. Damn it, I really don't want to, but these are special circumstances.

"You happen to be any good with a scythe?" I ask.

"I've played with a few pole-arms." she answers. I hear the sound of my weapon unfold.

I don't like the idea of letting anyone else use her in a real fight, but she took Crescent Rose to get the Nevermore, so I'll take the Beowolf pack with Wings of Sorrow. I think it balances out. Kinda. I just hope I can pull this off.

"Watch my back and stay close." I command.

I wait for the first one to make a move. To my right, it goes for Tomoko. I take a step and fire the right gun from the hip. The recoil almost knocks me over. I have to bend my knees and lean into the kick. That one shot pushed me back at least three inches. I didn't make a direct hit, but the round tears its arm off and left the remains to melt like sugar in coffee. That's one down.

Another one comes straight for me. I reach my arm out and take aim as it charges. Breath in. Once it's in my sights, I pull the trigger. Breath out. Goddamn it! I hit it dead-on and the shot reduces it to smoldering embers, but I think the recoil almost broke my shoulder. The kick makes me stumble back a bit before I regain my footing. Man, these things are really powerful but incredibly unstable. I have to wonder how she planned on even using these when she designed them.

* * *

I probably should have mentioned that I'm not too fond of pole-arms. Especially when the head is bigger than me! Guess its too late for givesies-backsies. To my left, one of them comes at me and another to the right. They're trying to flank me. Okay, gotta time this just right.

I lift the scythe over my head and cross my back leg over my front to help my body spin and reap the blade across my target. The Beowolf screams in pain as Crescent Rose slashes through it. Now, as I keep turning to face my other attacker, lift the weapon over my head again to come down with full force—uh-oh.

When I hit the first one, the tip of the blade must have hit the dirt and dug itself in. What's worst is that I didn't kill the first one either, I just pissed it off. I can't lift the scythe out of the ground. Damn it, Ruby! Bless you for your creativity, but why make the blade as big as you are!?

* * *

"Ruby!"

I turn around to find Tomoko covered by two Beos while she tries to lift my scythe off the ground. I knew I couldn't trust her with Crescent Rose. I can't shoot them; she's too close. I don't know how to activate melee-mode, if this thing even has a melee. Screw it.

Using my semblance, I zip over to her. My initial thought is to just bash them with the barrels. They're hot enough to do some damage. I don't know what I did, but when I got over there, the gun I strike with opens up and some kind of energy spike juts out of it and rips through the Beowolf's skull. Whoa, is that the melee-mode for these? Did Tomoko fashion Wings of Sorrow into energy-pile drivers? That's so cool!

* * *

They could do that? Really, I didn't know they could do that! That's so cool! There goes one. Now the other—crap!

I lean back and just barely dodge the swipe the other Beo takes at me, and end up falling on my back. As the creature scrambles on top of me, my mind flashes back to grappling class. Instinctively, I throw my hips up and wrap my legs around its body to pull guard. Try getting leverage on me now, bitch!

Guard-pull works great on other humans, especially if they're just trying to out-muscle you. Not so much on a monster twice your size with arms so long it can use them to run on all fours. I realize this now that it's standing on its hind-legs, and pressing its nose against my mine, and growling as it stares at me with those red soulless hungry eyes. I did not think this through.

"Um...R-Ruby? A little help here?"

* * *

_Honk! Honk!_

Ow! Son of a-! Mother-! I tried reaching for Crescent Rose, but something lands on my head and starts pecking away. That bird, Spriggs, is attacking me! I do a back-flip to get some distance and try to eye-ball my shot. I pull the trigger and should have at least clipped it, but it barrel-rolled out of the way. No, I'm serious, that thing anticipated my next move and dodged it with agility it shouldn't have! Then it swooped straight towards me and hit me between the eyes. I try swatting it away as it pecks at my forehead but it's using a hit-and-run strategy. Once it finally leaves me alone, I find myself staring down three Beowolves. I'm starting to think that there really is more to Tomoko's war with Spriggs than just her lack of skill.

* * *

I have to let go of my guard. I fall on my back and shrimp away before getting back to my feet and into my fighting stance. The Beo growls at me as it slowly circles around trying to find an opening. My legs are shaking. Oh god, it can smell my fear!

The monster lunges at me on all fours. One shot at this, Tomoko; life or death! Focus aura on your shin and...

* * *

Wait for your opponent to move first, then strike as you parry. As the first Beo takes a swing at me, I throw my arm out to check it, then drive an energy-pile into its face. That's a Weiss move, and it's a great way to go from defensive back to offensive.

I engage gun-mode on the right side as I jump onto its shoulders of the next one and drive another spike into it with the left. I push off and the pile helps me get more air. One of my favorite tricks Yang taught me with a little bit of Blake's style thrown in. I take aim at the last one and shoot with the right.

I looked over to Tomoko to make sure she was okay. What I saw was a perfect downward roundkick that cracked open a Beowolf's helmet. Wow, maybe I underestimated her.

* * *

Holy crap it worked! I didn't think that would actually work! I am such a badass!

* * *

Two...I'm sorry, three tengos left. Perched on a tree between the last two Beowolves is Spriggs, just watching us. I now understand Tomoko's grudge with it. That bird's gotta burn.

"Ready to switch?" I ask her as I hold one of her guns out to her. "These are cool and all, but I'm starting to miss my sweetheart."

"You sure? There's still two more of them."

"I can handle two Beos with just my scythe. You can handle Spriggs with Wings of Sorrow, can't you?" I shoot her a grin and she smiles back. But before I give Wings of Sorrow and get Crescent Rose back, Spriggs honks again followed by howls from the remaining Beos and five more come out from behind the trees with a couple of Ursa. Guess they called in reinforcements.

I glance back at Crescent Rose, which is still dug into the dirt then an idea comes to mind. If what I've read about a twin-link system for this particular model is right, I can finish this fight with one shot.

"Tomoko, I have an idea but I'm gonna need to use Wings just a little longer." I grab her hand and tell her to hold on as I use my semblance to dash over to my scythe. If I'm right about this, then I'm going to need some distance. The Grimm follow us all clumped together in a wedge formation.

"Stay here." I order her.

"What are you gonna do?" she asks once her head stops spinning.

"If what I've heard about this gun is true, something really cool."

* * *

With that, she just disappeared leaving behind a trail of rose pedals. I look up and see her in reverse-prone position pointing Wings of Sorrow, both sides connected, at the incoming horde. There's a glow coming from Wings' barrels. Wait, is she about to fire them both while their connected? They could do that?

* * *

I rest the stock on my chest and keep my arms in tight as I take aim. This position is the only one I could think of that could give me any stability to fire these particular guns. I also figure if I angle the shot downward, I could create a blast that could obliterate twenty Grimm.

Breathe in. Looks like the pack stopped to notice me up here. Pull the trigger and breathe out. Smile, you ugly sons of bitches.

* * *

They could do that!? I'm not too clear on what just happened. All I know is she took one shot, really really big explosion, I think I'm about five feet from where I was standing, it got really hot all of a sudden, and it was just fucking awesome. Oh, and there's also a huge smoldering crater where the Grimm were.

Ruby lands gracefully next to her weapon. With one hand she picks it up, folds in back into its dormant-mode, and places it on her belt in a smooth flowing series of motions. I look upon her with jealousy, amazement, shock, and anger. Two years and I couldn't even figure out how turn the safety off my weapon. In just three minutes, she mastered it. I don't care what she says, she really is a prodigy. I wonder how she feels right now.

* * *

My body...is trying to die. I managed to keep myself together, but the strain on my body was just...Ugh. I'm gonna have trouble getting up tomorrow morning. That Captain Ahab, I loved reading about his weapons and his adventures but I always questioned why he did what he did. Now that I've used the same kind of gun he did, I learned that the reasons don't matter. That guy was just insane! His death makes so much sense to me now.

But we did it. We won. I look over to Tomoko as she comes over here. Oh my god!

"Wh-what?" she asks me.

"Uh...n-nothing." I lie. Her skin is completely red. I knew the discharge was going to be hot, but I didn't know it was going to be that bad. "Are...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She's going to be shedding for awhile. I don't know if I should let her know about that or not. Nah, let's just enjoy the moment.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was supposed to be a little longer, this is a good place to stop. I'm told I write action scenes well, but I'm always iffy on them. Especially here where I'm not used to doing first-person perspectives. And for the sake of fairness, I have never read _Moby Dick,_ but I have listened to the _Mastadon _album based on it.**


	7. I'll Pull the Trigger

Today was a good day. It was good day. I made a new friend...

"Um...W-we're still friends, right?" I ask Ruby to make sure.

"Sure, Tomoko. We're still friends."

...I finally got to see Wings of Sorrow in action, and I scored my very first Grimm kill. The only way this day could possibly get any better is-

_Honk...Honk..._

That noise. It gives me that familiar chill, but there's something different about it. It sounds broken. Ruby is close behind as I follow my ears to the crater. And lo and behold, there he is. Just outside of the crater lies Spriggs, futily flapping his wings and honking weakly. He must have escaped the explosion, but still got downed by the force of the blast.

He's just laying there. No trap, no condescending honk. I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dream—Oh my god!

* * *

It starts out as a silent whimper, then it slowly progresses into a loud horrified scream as she looks at her arms. Well, now she knows about her burn.

"Be honest with me, Ruby. How bad is it?"

"Uh..." Guess I better tell her. "It's everywhere."

She looks down her shirt. Judging by the look on her face, her whole body is burnt. "My mom's gonna flip. I'm gonna need a lot of aloe."

"Well...at least we got Spriggs."

She gets a crazy look in her eyes and her face contorts into a twisted smile. The way she starts laughing as she switches her gun into melee-mode is really creeping me out. I wonder if she's been practicing evil laughter.

She relaxes and looks down at her long-time enemy.

"It's been two years but I fear, Mr. Spriggs, we've reached the end of things." she says with an eerie calm, "Nothing to say, Spriggs? None of your classic wit or insults?"

"Tomoko, that Nevermore isn't going to-"

"M-mercy..."

"Answer...back."...Was that...? No way. No way!

* * *

"Mercy!" Spriggs begs.

"That Nevermore is talking." Ruby says with disbelief.

After all this time, I finally got him. It's not one of those things where I think I've got him before he pulls the rug up from under me. This is checkmate! I could crush him with my foot if I wanted to. Oh god, this moment right now, this feeling of victory and ultimate retribution. I wonder if this is what sex feels like.

What makes it even better is that, after everything he's put me through, he's begging for mercy. "Sorry," I tell that little shit as I point my pile-driver at him, "fresh out."

"Wait, no! C'mon, talking Grimm! I can grant you three wishes or something!"

"That Nevermore is talking!" Ruby says again.

"I wish you were dead." I answer Spriggs.

"Oh, come one, that's such a cop-out! Listen, I can make you pop-"

All it takes is a twitch of my trigger-finger that finally shuts Spriggs up once and for all. A spike of energy runs through my enemy and crushes him into oblivion. All that's left is a scorched hole in the ground and a few feathers. And for hate's sake, I spit at thee. Ptoo!

"Tomoko, that was a talking Grimm."

"It was." I reply with a chuckle.

"No, I mean it's not just that. I-it was intelligent, it...it moved in a way that was just...abnormal! That thing was an irregular! It was probably a really important discovery! If we captured Spriggs alive, it probably would have made you famous!"

"Come again?"

"You could have been remembered as the girl who discovered a talking Grimm."

..."Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffu-"

* * *

The rest of the week went by, and it was time well spent with my family, the old gang, and my new friend. I definitely had a few new stories for the guys at Beacon. I really missed my friends here, but I'm glad I can still visit and most of us will go to school together again in about two years.

Meeting Tomoko was definitely...interesting. I'm happy knowing that I finally got to talk to her and wound up helping her out a lot. Again, visit on breaks, two years from now, blah blah blah. Don't get me wrong, I do consider her my friend, but if I never see that girl again for the rest of my life...I would be alright with that. I would be just fine.

Well, she has more potential than she knows. I'll give her that. Two years are a good while, so by then she'll probably be much better. Fingers crossed. I mean, I did show her how to work Wings of Sorrow and how to fire it. Did I show her how to fire it? I showed her how the twin-cannon system worked, didn't I? Uh-oh...

* * *

It's nice having connections. Through Ruby, I know Qrow, and through Qrow I managed to get some time at the range during one of my least favorite classes. I get to skip P.T. to demonstrate the power of my god cannon. Suck on that, Ogino!

I just didn't realize there would be so many other people here. Oh, wow. Most of the guns being used here are just standard models; haven't been modified yet, but the ones that have been personalized are just...They're works of art.

My weapon's class is pretty weird. Individually, they can be considered sniper rifles but combined they're classified as a heavy weapon. And because I really wanted to try that twin-barrel shot, I had to take the open field. Which was perfect. Because not a lot of people use heavy weapons, I have the whole area to myself.

Okay, deep breath Tomoko. This is it. My chance to prove that Wings of Sorrow isn't useless; to prove that I'm not useless. Alright, on my back, rest the stock against my chest, legs spread out for stability, clasp the grip with both hands, and both trigger fingers set. Man, this position looks and feels weird. But if this goes right... Oh boy, if I can pull this off then people will be begging to team up with me! Popularity is literally just one shot away. Okay, safety's off, target locked, deep breath, pull the trigger and fire my god-can—Son of a bitch!...Ow...

Well, the good news is that the kickback didn't kill me. Which is surprising because there are like seven Tomoko-shaped holes each in a different wall. I think I'm at the other side of the school. Bad news is that I think I broke every bone in my body on my way there. Makes sense, I guess. At least there was a cool explosion. Bet you could see that bitch from freaking space, though. I mean, I see that mushroom cloud from miles away, so I'm pretty sure everyone else can. Oh god, I'm in so much pain right now. No matter how I look at it, this is Ruby's fault. Yeah, definitely her fault. I think I should focus on melee training for now. Or, you know, after my spine realigns.

* * *

**AN: Well, that about wraps it up for this story. I'd like to thank Melanie Malchite (the fanfic writer, not the RWBY character) for giving me this idea in the first place, Zakk Wylde for being Zakk Wylde, whoever the hell put this story in a community for thinking this was good enough for it, and whoever the hell you are for reading. Now before I close the book on this for good, epilogue anyone?**


End file.
